In electronically controlling a motor vehicle, it is known to be desirable to provide an engine or vehicle control computer (hereinafter vehicle/engine control computer) with information that allows for customized operation thereof. In general, it is known to provide the vehicle/engine control computer with information related to the current vehicle operator, current trip or route, desired usage, and the like, to thereby allow for customization of the way in which the computer electronically controls the internal combustion engine and other vehicle components, as well as the way in which it records diagnostic and other information.
Numerous systems and techniques are known for providing a vehicle/engine control computer with driver identification and other customizing information. Known examples include systems for manually typing in codes, using elaborate card reading systems and using special ignition keys which have information coded therein, to name a few. However all such known systems suffer from several drawbacks including high cost, requirement of a unique operator interface for operation thereof, and the requirement of changes and/or additions to the vehicle/engine control computer and/or the physical interface between the vehicle/engine control computer and the various vehicle/engine systems. What is therefore needed is an improved vehicle/engine control computer customizing system that does not suffer from the foregoing drawbacks. Ideally, such a system should be low cost, be easily installed and easy to use, and require no restructuring or reconfiguration of the existing vehicle/engine system hardware.